particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
2973 Winter Olympic Games
The Winter Olympic Games of 2973, officially known as the I Olympic Winter Games were the major international multi-sport event, the first Winter Olympic Games played since 2210 when they were last held in Dolgaria. Organization Candidate Cities Trigunia, which submitted their bid well before voting for the location of Games, was seen as the early favorite and beat out Yishalem, the capital of the Commonwealth of Yishelem and Beiteynu as the site for the Games, becoming the first nation from Keris to host the modern games. Sites In July 2970, Trigunia officially declared the location cities for the Winter Olympic Games. The government of the Vicereine Hanna Mashkova, 1st Duchess of Petrovgrad tried their best to spread the wealth of games around to as many cities as possible, given that they held the necessary climate, venues and stadia as well as sufficient lodging for the athletes and fans. Because of this effort, one Oblast (Tirgith) was not chosen to have any events; the government cited the possibility of minimal snow in time for the events given Tirgith's climate as Trigunia's southernmost island. At the same time, the number of venues and the distance apart was cited as a possible problem; however, the National Chamber of Commerce and the government have extended the games into a month (rather than fortnight) long event to create ample time to travel to and from distant events. Likewise, both have volunteered to subsidize the travel expenses for the both the teams and the foreign guests. When asked why they had chosen to do so, Minister of Culture was quoted to have said "Trigunia will be at the center stage of the world. It is now our opportunity to draw as much attention to ourselves as possible. The more guests visit ouor great cities, the better. And the more cities, the better." The selected cities and their events: *Heinrichgrad - Ice hockey, Bandy, Curling *Petrovgrad - Speed skating, Figure skating *Gorniy Zamok - Snowboarding, Downhill skiing, Ski jump *Kleiskva to Novy Olvar - Dogsled racing *Opatovo - Cross-country skiing, Biathlon, Ski archery Games Opening Ceremony Sports & Events The following sports & events will be contested: *Men & Women's Ice Hockey (round robin) *Men & Women's Bandy (round robin) *Men & Women's Curling (single-elimination tournament) *Men & Women's Speed Skating (500 m, 1000m, 5000m Team Pursuit) *Men & Women's Figure Skating (Short & Long Singles, Short & Long Pairs) *Men & Women's Snowboarding (Halfpipe & Parallel Giant Slalom) *Men & Women's Downhill Skiing (Downhill & Slalom) *Men & Women's Ski Jump (Individual Normal & Team Normal) *Dogsled Racing (Single race) *Men & Women's Cross-country Skiing (30km Individual & 50km Team Pursuit) *Men & Women's Biathlon (30km Individual & 50km Team Pursuit) *Men & Women's Ski Archery (30km Individual & 50km Team Pursuit) Closing Ceremony Medal Table Participation Relatively small participation in the Winter Olympics given the rather small number of nations from latitudinal extremes. The participants for the events: Nations: Luthori, Trigunia, Dundorf, Drania, GH, Darnussia, Rutania, Kirlawa, K&K, Egelion, Y&B, Aloria, Adelgar, Kalistan, Rildanor, Kanjor, Kazulia, Lourenne, Lodamun, Cobura *Ice Hockey (Luthori, Trignia Dundorf, Drania, Great Hulstria, Darnussia, Rutania, Kirlawa, Kazulia, Kinzeni & Kazuki, Eglion) *Bandy (Luthori, Trignia Dundorf, Drania, Great Hulstria, Darnussia, Rutania, Kirlawa, Kazulia, Rildanor, Kanjor, Yishelem & Beiteynu, Cobura, Alduria, Kinzeni & Kazuki, Egelion) *Curling (GH, Trig, Luth, Rild, Kanjor, Kazulia, Kizeni & Kazuki, Egelion) *Speed Skating (GH, Trig, Luth, Aloria, Kizeni & Kazki, Kazulia, Yishelem & Beiteynu, Drania, Dundorf, Kirlawa, Aloria, Egelion) *Figure Skating (GH, Trig, Luth, Dun, Drania, Darn, Rut, Kirl, Kaz, Lourenne, Kan, Rild, K&K, Y & B, Kalistan, Aldegar, Aloria, Lodamun, Egelion, Cobura) *Snowboarding (Egelion, Kir, Luth, Kazulia, K&K, Darn, Rut, Drania, Kan, Rild, Y&B, Alor) *Downhill Skiing (Egelion, Kir, Luth, Kazulia, K&K, Darn, Rut, Drania, Kan, Rild, Y&B, Alor) *Ski Jump (Egelion, Kir, Luth, Kazulia, K&K, Darn, Rut, Drania, Kan, Rild, Y&B, Alor) *Dogsled Racing (Luth, Tr, GH, Rut, Dran, Darn, Kaz, Kir, K&K, Egelion) *Cross-country Skiing (Egelion, Kir, Luth, Kazulia, K&K, Darn, Rut, Drania, Kan, Rild, Y&B, Alor) *Biathlon (Egelion, Kir, Luth, Kazulia, K&K, Darn, Rut, Drania, Kan, Rild, Y&B, Alor) *Ski Archery (Egelion, Kir, Luth, Kazulia, K&K, Darn, Rut, Drania, Kan, Rild, Y&B, Alor) =Links= Terran Olympic Games